Forbidden Fruit
by firefairydog94
Summary: She was all that he ever wanted, and all that he could never have. Written for a ‘WTF-challenge’ over at LJ. DO NOT READ if the thought of this couple is going to give you the heebie-jeebies. Rated T for weird-ness.


**Title: Forbidden Fruit.  
****Rated: T  
****Summary: She was all that he ever wanted, and all that he could never have. Written for a 'WTF-challenge' over at LJ. DO NOT READ if the thought of this couple is going to give you the heebie-jeebies. Rated T for weirdness.  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter... **

**A/N: Don't like the idea of one cousin liking the other? Don't read this then. It's that simple. **

* * *

_It was her hair, _Hugo decided willfully. _Or maybe those big brown eyes; _he thought, looking over one shoulder and seeing the redhead standing directly across the room from him. Pushing bright hair away from her pretty face and leaning her head back, she let out a laugh that could almost be heard from across the large common room.

_Or maybe it's just the plain fact that I can never have her... _

She was beautiful. He had decided that indisputable fact a long time ago. It wasn't as if it he could hide from it either. She was always with him. He couldn't escape from her frequent recurring presence. Being in the same house and virtually being like brother and sister made it quite hard for either of them to ignore the other one for too long. Not that they minded really. They were friends. Had been since they were toddlers, and would keep on that way for most likely the rest of their lives...

Hugo's eyes stayed incessantly glued to his cousin as he continued to think. It was almost as if his eyes had a mind of their own. A mind that he knew he couldn't control.

As Lily's head turned and met the brunet's stare, his blue eyes dropped quickly to the floor of the common room, making sure she wouldn't notice the obvious fact.

_She'll never notice, _He thought spitefully as he watched her hand affectionately reach out and touch the arm of her boyfriend. It would never be him, he decided.

Reluctantly Hugo turned his attention back to the dull Potions homework that was seated in his open lap. Despite the fact that the work was due the following day, he couldn't concentrate. School in general had always been considerably easy for him, but that evening his mind was in different places. Very different places.

It was as if his entire brain was split into two parts. The sane part and the not-so-sane part...

The not-so-sane part of his brain would continually feed into the sick obsession by giving repetitive images of him and Lily holding hands, going on dates, acting like a real couple, not caring what the world thought or said...

Then the sane part of his brain would kick in, giving him the reminder of their whole family. The horrified faces that would without a doubt come if they ever pursued anything slightly serious. The knowledge of how taboo it all was would flood into his mind and help keep his mouth shut for the time being.

He had to tell her, though. At almost 17 years of age he knew he couldn't hold in a secret that big for all that much longer. Especially from someone who meant so much to him. It was just a mater of time.

Slowly but surely the Gryffindor Common Room began to gradually empty out until there was only Hugo, Lily, and Daniel Thomas left in the almost silent room.

"Hey stranger!" A familiar voice from behind him exclaimed cheerfully, causing him to quite literally jump, and slam his advanced potion textbook shut. "Sorry," she breathed a tiny smile appearing on her face. "Did I scare you?"

"No," he easily lied. He had become a fairly good liar over the years. "Just startled. But you could have given me a little bit of a warning."

"Sorry," Lily laughed again looking down at the parchment that was still strewn around on the couch. "So are you actually planning on getting any sleep tonight?"

"No, I find it to be a regular hobby of mine to stay up until breakfast writing random potions essays," he replied sarcastically, a smile appearing on his lips as he saw Lily roll her eyes.

"Hey Daniel I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" The redhead called turning her attention from Hugo to the handsome dark skinned boy that was standing a few feet away from them. He nodded, flashing a kind smile in her direction, and proceeding to walk up towards the boys' dormitory. She sighed and walked around the front of the couch before sitting down next to Hugo on the empty sofa. "Can I ask you something?" was the question she broke the silence with.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Hugo nodded, fidgeting nervously as if he was under sever integration.

"What's wrong?" Short, sweet, and to the point.

"W-what do you mean?" The nervous fidgeting continued as his eyes looked everywhere except at Lily.

"I mean you," she gushed scooting even closer to him, her own eyes filled with an unusually high amount of concern. "What's wrong? Ever since we started sixth year you've seemed so distant. So-so...depressed. I feel like I hardily even know you anymore."

"I'm fine," he again lied very easily.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am..."

"I don't think so," Lily shook her head and put her small hand over Hugo's larger one causing him to look up into her worried face. "Just tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," he breathed, uncertainty flooding him. "It's just," he paused as Lily smiled, urging him to continue. "There's this girl."

Her smile quickly faded but she continued to nod as if saying 'go on'.

_I'll tell her. I have to tell her. She's going to kill me, but I have to tell her. _

"She gorgeous, and she's smart and she's nice...but," he paused, knowing what he was about to say would probably affect their relationship forever. "I can't be with her."

"Why?" Lily's facial expression changed into pure curiosity.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because."

"Why?!"

"Because we're first cousins..." he breathed simply, expecting the words to be harder to say then they actually were. Pulling his hand away from hers, he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"..."

_So maybe that was a REALLY bad idea._

"Oh Hugo," Lily breathed softly, her entire body seeming to droop down with understanding. "Don't be sorry..."

"What?"

"I understand."

"What?"

"...It's okay."

"Y-you're not mad?" he asked, a shocked tone in his voice. He hadn't expected that response. "But you!? And me!? And, and, and our family!? H-how can you not be mad!? I-I just told you I liked you and...y-you're...not screaming and-and you're not throwing things at me, and you're not telling me that I'm completely i-insa-"

Without warning Lily boldly interrupted Hugo's blubbering by swiftly grabbing onto the back of his head and tenderly brushing her soft lips against the brunet's open mouth. Every muscle in both of their bodies froze instantaniously. Pulling back she allowed a tiny smile to appear on her face. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Hugo lied, his own face still wearing an expression of shock. "You just startled me."

"Did you want a warning?" she laughed apprehensively, her hands placed in her lap.

"No," he breathed shaking his head. "You can't exactly warn someone when it comes to that."

"I suppose not..." She took a deep breathe as if suddenly realizing what she had just done. "I-I should go. I'm sorry."

Hugo nodded as Lily tensely stood up. "Okay," he breathed as he watched her do the only thing that she would probably ever do to him:

_Walk away._

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, that was beyond badly written.  
So the wrong, perverted, screwed up side of me kinda wanted to continue on with this. 0_o I don't know. I guess you can just choose how it ends.  
****Originally this was going to be a Rose/Hugo story (I know...super-duper flame-WTF worthy) but even **_**I **_**couldn't write that so I made it Lily instead.*sigh* Oh well. It was for a challenge anyway. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Reviews are always loved, even for these kinds of stories... **


End file.
